


Zaron has Fallen

by TheOreoWritesAgain



Category: South Park
Genre: Body Horror, Fantasy, Other, South Park: The Stick of Truth, might add in more characters as the story progresses idk, minor cursing(?), mostly bc of Warren but shhh, spontaneous updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOreoWritesAgain/pseuds/TheOreoWritesAgain
Summary: With the rise of the Moorish on the horizon and a war that Zaron may ultimately lose, the new King Dovakiin Hughes and his knight Katherine Holloway realize that the unison between the humans of Kupa Keep and the elves under High Jew Elf Kyle's reign isn't enough. The appearance of the Queen of Whispers' reign and the rumors of a Son of Horror need to be more than enough as they scramble to search for the eluded possible allies, before the enemy's swarms can destroy them--along with Zaron's (and to an extent South Park's) chances of survival.





	Zaron has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Copy Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435919) by ImagineAnneMorgan. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine Holloway and Dovakiin Hughes return to the chaos of Zaron, and begin the start of a new adventure

Katherine was finishing up her homework at the park when her phone buzzed.

It had been a few weeks since the battle at the Lord of Darkness’ fortress (Clyde’s house) for the Stick of Truth. It had also been a few weeks since she revealed herself to actually be a girl to the boys. They had been surprisingly fine with it but they hadn’t spoken to each other since.

Now her phone buzzed again just as she picked it up and unlocked it. The messages were all from Kyle, the first ones she had in a while. She opened them up in the messages app to take a good look at them. The first one said “Gear up and meet us at Dovakiin’s house! Defend the king!” while the second one merely said “You there or what??”

 _‘So, we’re still playing that game?’_ Kat thought to herself. She looked up at the empty park, save for the occasional kid hanging around and the clumps of snow on the ground, and considered her options.

_‘I could just stay here and continue my homework. Those guys probably just called me because they needed people for their game.’_

That was true. Cartman, who was also known as the Grand Wizard, had put it upon her and Dovakiin to recruit the Goth Kids once when the Stick got taken. Another time, just before the final battle for the Stick of Truth, she had also been put upon the duty of recruiting the girls. The whole thing ended up with her pretending to give Mr. Marsh an abortion, fighting off the largest Nazi zombie fetus that ever existed, getting passports for her and Dovakiin so they could cross the border to Canada, and cutting off the balls of some dead old guy so she could give it to the Prince of Canada. The whole ordeal was very surreal now that she looked back on it.

_‘Or, I could join the game again and help them with whatever the hell’s happening. Whatever’s happening over there must be important enough for them to need me. After all, they helped me and I should probably return the favor.’_

That was also true. She had gotten familiar with some of the people she met on her adventures, and even made them into friends. She was pretty sure the boys still considered her as their friend, and that Kenny didn’t entirely hate her.

Even though he turned into a Nazi zombie princess and tried to kill them all, but why the heck should that be a grudge of hers?

She sat there, weighing her options, her eyebrows furrowed.

…

She strapped on her bicycle helmet, shoved her homework into her backpack, and ran off to where her bike rested.

_____

  
“The Moorish are attacking! There’s Moorish everywhere!!” Paladin Butters screamed in terror as he parried with soldiers from the opposing army.

Around him, other kids were entangled with the enemy, who were in crude but effective armor and wore helmets that had small cardboard horns taped to their sides. Various warriors lay on the ground, ketchup stains on their clothes and faces resembling blood. Healers were trying to help their comrades to their feet, sometimes carrying them off to nearby houses where other kids tried to keep themselves together.

War was boiling in the neighborhood like a vat of lava, and the kingdom of Zaron was losing it.

“Don’t let them get to our base!” High Jew Elf Kyle shouted out, bonking a Moorish in the head with his golf club.

“It’s too late!! They’ve taken Kupa Kee- **AGH!** ” Clyde the warrior managed to part through the chaos, only to be dragged back in when a Moorish warrior ambushed him.

Somewhere from Cartman’s backyard (which also served as the kingdom of Kupa Keep), Jimmy called out with a sense of urgency, “Fellas! They’ve got the base! You gotta sto-“ His words were cut off as more Moorish dragged him off the fence.

“Fight the Moorish!!” Butters screamed again, bashing in the head of another Moorish. Craig managed to shove his way through, enemies yelling out as his clones fought them back. “Their armor is too strong! They’re wearing bicycle helmets!”

“Yaaargh!!” A Moorish warrior charged towards Kyle, waving a huge battleaxe over his head, just as he was toppled over by a familiar figure. She turned towards them and grinned. Choppy blue hair that had just begun growing long again poked out of a pink bicycle helmet and her longsword, probably stolen from a fallen enemy, had bits and pieces of cloth on them, as well as some red stains that may have either been ketchup or actual blood. Her pants were ripped and a fresh scratch was on her cheek, but otherwise she looked better than any of them at the moment. “You called?”

“It’s about time you got here! Where’s the King?” She frowned at Kyle. “You mean he’s not here yet?”

" **FAGK-** " Craig yelped in surprise as a Moorish assassin jumped onto him, but was saved when a blur of yellow knocked the assassin off and started pummeling him with punches. " _ **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!**_ " Tweek the barbarian shrieked as blood started staining his fists. Craig gave him a look of awe before getting back up on his feet.

"Me and Kat'll go get him, you just wait for us to come back," The lanky thief ordered them, then pulled out his dagger and led the way to Dovakiin's house.

Along the way, Kat spotted some of the people she had come across last time. Scott Malkinson the ranger was keeping back enemy warriors with empty syringes, yelling at them what the power of diabetes gave him.

Probably not much, but at least he was making the best of it.

Stan swung around his sword and knocked out more Moorish, occasionally tossing a Frisbee into the fray and throwing bags of chips to his fellow fighters for healing up. Sparky, his trusty gay dog, weaved through the crowd, biting legs and pissing on same legs. Some Moorish slipped on conveniently located puddles of dog pee.

Even Princess Kenny was there, shooting arrows at other Moorish archers, and slamming mirrors onto the heads of people. She looked over at her and flirtatiously winked, before unleashing a tsunami of rats upon an unsuspecting mob of Moorish, swallowing them up. Kat waved at her and ran off just as she saw her reach for an arrow from an empty quiver.

Finally, they reached the red house that was home to Dovakiin, and Kat knocked frantically on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

Still nothing.

She pounded her fists on the door, certain that her knuckles were fed up with her. This time, the door opened and a woman stood on the other side, very confused at the sight of the terrible war raging on.

“Hello, Mrs. Hughes,” Kat greeted her, “is Dovakiin home?”

“Oh, hello Katherine,” Mrs. Hughes greeted back, her eyes still trying to comprehend the overly dramatic scene that rolled out over her front yard, “I’m afraid he’s a little... busy at the moment.”

“Well, can you tell the King he needs to hurry the fuck up? We’re kinda losing a war.” Craig said, his voice monotone as always. Mrs. Hughes gave him a stern look. “Watch your language, young man. I think he’ll like to know his friends are looking for him, give me a few seconds."

She stepped inside and closed the door, leaving Kat and Craig to stare at the wood of the door. They heard the scream of Mrs. Hughes and the loudest fart they’ve heard in a while, and the smell of rotting meat and moldy beans drifted out of an open window. Kat covered her face with her jacket, her nose scrunched. She looked over at Craig, who was merely covering his nose with a glove and stared apathetically at the wood like it was drying paint.

Sometimes, she wondered how he could be so blank about things like this.

The door opened again, this time with Dovakiin on the other side. Toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe and the horrid stench that leaked out of the window was slightly draped around him like a shadow.

“I should have never agreed to go to that new taco place,” he sighed, “or eaten all those enchiritos.”

He gave them an odd look. “What happened while I was gone?” “Everyone’s ass is getting kicked.” Craig said, still covering his nose. Kat nodded. “And I got bored, so I came over to help you guys!”

She raised her eyebrows at her fellow New Kid. “And... what new taco place?”

“That isn’t really important. We should go get this over with.” With that being said, Dovakiin went between them and headed out to face the ocean composed of bloodied war, picking up a fallen sledgehammer from the hands of an exhausted kid.

“My Lord! There you are!” Butters cried in relief when he spotted Zaron’s almighty King Douchebag, swatting away Moorish like flies, Kat and Craig in tow.

“Where’s the Bard? We could be using some of his magic by now.” Dovakiin commented, frowning at how disheveled and worn out his friends looked.

“Easy to say for somebody who doesn’t even have a scratch on him,” Kyle muttered, “Jimmy’s being held hostage by the enemy in the castle.”

“Then what’re you waiting around for? Let’s go help him!” He swung his sledgehammer and a whole mob of Moorish went flying, eyes wider than their mouths. For somebody who would seem weak for his age, he was pretty strong.

He then began making a path for him and his friends to go through and headed towards Cartman’s house.

Two Moorish soldiers stood guard at the front door, a whole line of red Lego bricks laying on the first step. “Step aside, filthy Moorish! The King has arrived!” Butters heralded, waving his own hammer in the air. “You can’t,” one of the guards stated.

“What? Why?!” Kyle demanded. “Because there’s lava in front of you, idiot.” The other guard said, pointing the tip of his spear at the red bricks. “Whoa, that’s all lava?” Kat peered at the bricks. They didn’t seem all that different from regular bricks, but she swore that if she looked closely enough, they had a faint glow to them.

“Yeah, everything from here to here,” The first one announced again, using his spear in a similar manner as the other guard to point from one end of the line to the other, “you can’t go through.”

“Damnit!” Kyle yelled, walking away from the door, his hand clutching his golf club tightly. “What do we do now??”

“What do you do now? You die!” A Moorish warrior sneered, a cruel knowing glint in his eyes shining. “Release the dragon!”

As if on cue, the garage door of the next house rolled open and out came a cardboard dragon, moving about on four wagons. Two Moorish sat inside the cardboard box that served as the main torso of the dragon and the blocky head hung limply, the inside hollow so one of them could freely puppeteer it. It was as crude as the armor of the Moorish themselves but it was still an impressive sight.

“A dragon??” Tweek shouted, elbowing his way through the massacre. “We’re fucked,” Craig sighed, gripping the hilt of his sheathed dagger.

Katherine and Dovakiin readied their weapons and charged into the battlefield, fully complying with their respective rolls as warrior and King. The world shifted around them as they embraced the fantasy, and everything instantly sharpened around them like a camera lens.

The battle now seemed more cruel and horrifying, a galore of exposed intestines, bloodied armor, and Moorish horns parading around the wide dirt road as the two masses of foes entangled with each other. The dragon reshaped itself until it appeared as a towering demon of a lizard, its scales glittering like cursed sardonyx. It looked down upon them with dioptase eyes and let out a terrible roar, shuddering the bones of cowards who were close enough to even behold the sight. The two Moorish now sat upon saddles that embraced the body of the beast, brandishing their spears and two toothy grins.

King Dovakiin, now in the robes of a worthy peasant, swung his sledgehammer at the dragon, which had now been transformed into a gleaming gold warhammer that glowed with near godlike power, and aimed for the chest. The dragon nimbly leaped away like a cat and begun growling.

“By the way, we changed some aspects of the game and the combat system! Tell us if you like it!” Token yelled, holding up an enchanted shield to protect his face from the stone-pulverizing blows of a Moorish berserker. “Yeah, and a certain somebody worked real hard on this. Probably would be the polite thing to give her feedback,” Butters muttered, looking up at the cloudy sky in fear. “But... we didn’t have a girl during our brainstorm sessions?” Kyle asked the paladin. He just shrugged in reply.

Kat went in for the next round of blows, her longsword gleaming wickedly in the light. A whole squadron of Moorish berserkers moved in between her and her next big kill, but one leap into the air and a series of elegant slices, and they went howling back to their allies, their armor hanging off like ribbons and sapphire blood seeping into the ground in great splatters.

The two untouchable warriors faced the dragon with an almost fearless aura coating them, glowing tendrils of light blue and impossible black licking the air around them.

“By the way, you still smell like shit.” Kat commented. “Shut up and get your head in the game.” Dovakiin waved aside the remark and rushed in just as the dragon vomited out plumes of orange fire. He barely dodged it and hit the ground with a soft oomph.

“Well, if you get dragonfire, our best warrior can ha-” Kyle began, but was then interrupted by the _skwa-hooga_ of a horn.

“Car!” “ _Oh shi- Car!_ ”

The dragon looked at the approaching carriage, then awkwardly waddled backwards alongside the other fighters, who momentarily stopped their carnage to avoid getting trampled by the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carriage itself.

“Stay out of the street, you damn kids!” The driver of the carriage yelled, waving a fist at the two armies. Kat and Dovakiin both gave him the finger.

As soon as the carriage was gone, everybody swarmed the dirt road again and continue slaughtering each other, and both the dragon and Kat moved back into place, their backs arching like cats.

“... As I was saying,” Kyle continued, frowning at the direction the carriage had gone, “Our best warrior can have her _Final Blow from Lady Death herself_ , then!” He announced grandly as Kat leaped high into the air.

All the light surrounding her instantly went dark, creating an aura of unspeakable horror that was cold to the touch. Her eyes began glowing red and her longsword gleamed with an all-powerful, freezing power that would instantly make even the most powerful beings in the world collapse into an unbreakable slumber upon contact.

The mightiest warrior of Kupa Keep summoned Death’s immeasurable power and sliced the dragon’s head clean off.

The head slammed into the dirt with an bmmfh that called up a cloud of dust, and rolled to a stop at the feet of an unfortunate Moorish scout, who immediately puked onto his shoes. The rest of the dragon’s body toppled sideways, crushing the legs of its riders who screamed in pain.

“Katherine Holloway, mighty dragon slayer!!” A rather small warrior announced, thrusting his fist into the air. A few other of their allies, including Butters, Kyle, and Craig, joined in. “Huzzah!”

“Oh, man, I wanted to get that title,” Dovakiin pouted, and took the hand Kat extended towards him. She let out a tiny grunt, pulling him up on his feet. “Don’t worry. Maybe next time, I’ll let you get the kill,” she smirked.

A group of smaller Moorish who looked suspiciously like kindergartners from school led the retreat of the Moorish army, some of them helping their larger brethren to their feet. “Retreat to the Dark Court! We shall wreak vengeance upon you foolish mortals another time!”

A cheer rung out amongst the warriors of Zaron, relief flying through the air. They had won one battle of many wars that were to come, but for now they had reason to rejoice.

“Wait, aren’t we forgetting something?” Clyde asked, tottering towards the King with gashes in his legs.

Dovakiin gave him a funny look. “Forgetting what?”

Tweek slapped him. “We forgot Jimmy, you buttfuck!! We’re assholes now!!” He gripped his shoulders and began shaking him back and forth, screaming with fury. “What if he hates us now for forgetting him?? What if he-- AGK-- joins the Moorish and burn the castle down?? What i-”

“Tweekers, calm down,” Dovakiin wrestled off the hands of the barbarian, “we’ll go save him but I’m not sure how we’re going to get in.”

Kat gave the fence of Cartman’s backyard (which appeared in their imagination-addled minds as a large row of sharpened logs that guarded the kingdom) a contemplative look, the gears in her head turning. Butter gave her a look of concern as green light pooled out of his outstretched hands, closing up the gashes on Clyde and erasing all traces of his blood. “Um, you okay Kathy?”

“I might have a plan,” She smiled, and turned to the others. “But I’m going to need some help.”

_____

“Where is the stick?!” Kevin, dressed as a Moorish, demanded.

Jimmy was held back by two other Moorish, his crutches on the ground so he wouldn’t be able to walk properly. “I t-told you already, the wizard ha-had it thr-thrown into the ocean!” He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as if he was tired of telling them what really happened. “Lies!” Kevin objected. Jimmy sighed. _‘How long do I have to deal with these idiots?’_ He thought. 

Just then, Kat leaped over the log wall that helped separate the kingdom from the outside world. “Hey, assholes! Let the Bard go!”

Kevin scoffed, holding a torch above a line of gunpowder that snaked back to the castle’s insides. “Or what?”

“Or you’ll have the King to deal with, that’s what!” Clyde crowed as his head popped over the other side of the wall, Dovakiin’s popping up next to him. “Hey, fuckers.” Dovakiin smiled.

Underneath them respectively were Craig, Token, Butters and Tweek. “Dude, after this can you please go on a diet?” Token asked his friend, wheezing with the effort of carrying two people on his back. “Yeah, I think my spine’s cracking.” Craig mumbled, no sign of emotion showing through his face but the pain evident in his voice.

“And how exactly am I gonna attract the ladies, then??” Clyde yelled down at them. Dovakiin leaped over the wall, taking Clyde’s hand and pulling him over, relieving all four boys of their burdens. “Agk!! My back, it’s _free_!!” Tweek screeched, arching his back and starting an orchestra of cracking noises. Butters, Craig, and Token looked at him with disgusted horror.

One of the Moorish guards holding back Jimmy gasped. “The King!”

“They say he farted on the balls of a princess, and saved the land!” the other one recalled, staring at the New King in awe.

“Wait, what the fuck happened to the dragon?” Kevin pondered, “That was our only backup plan!”

“ _I_ happened,” Kat announced proudly, “and I’ll happen again if you don’t let him go!”

The two Moorish tossed Jimmy aside like a rag doll and brandished their spears, growling at the three warriors of Zaron that came to face them. The bard hit the empty stables with a _pmph_. A shaky thumbs-up wobbled into view. “I-I’m okay!”

Kevin extinguished the torch and threw the useless wood away, brandished his sword and charged at Kat, and she parried his blow, initiating a fast-paced duel between them. Dovakiin and Clyde busied themselves with facing off the two Moorish warriors, electricity crackling along their spearheads.

“Aw, man! No wonder I couldn’t find any more of those Powerplant Cable stickers!” Clyde frowned, easily smacking away the jabs of the enemy. Ever since he rejoined the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, he had trained harder than ever under the wing of Dovakiin himself from a desire to become one of the best fighters. He had his eye on the Powerplant Cable sticker upgrades, with only two of them available so far, but had been devastated when he checked the marketplace the other day and found that they had been stolen.

“When we get these guys beaten up, you can get those stickers off them,” Dovakiin reassured him. Clyde cheered and began fighting back with a renewed energy, pushing the astonished Moorish warriors to their bottoms and thwacking them on the heads with the flat of his sword, knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Kat was still defending herself against the Moorish commander, steadily running out of breath as her exhaustion started to seep in. “Not so powerful now, are you?” Kevin laughed, “this will surely be a win for the Dark Court if I defeat such a warrior like yo-”

_**Crsshh.** _

Kat watched in surprise as her combateer fell to the ground unconscious, Princess Kenny standing in his place with a smashed mirror. “(Okay, you can shut up now,)” She commented, extending a gloved hand towards the blue haired girl, “(It’s a good thing I brought all those mirrors along, isn’t it?)” Kat giggled, pulling herself upright. “Yeah, it is. Thanks.”

More kids began leaping over the log wall, and Scott waved at the two New Kids with a smile. “Good newth, my King! We found a ladder in the garage!”

“Thanks, Scott!” Dovakiin waved back, then turned to face his kingdom’s men. All of them were in various states of exhausted from the battle, but they wore proud smiles on their faces nonetheless as they chattered excitedly amongst their peers.

“Warriors of Kupa Keep!” He announced, his voice calling for the attention of his followers. The crowd went silent and put their attention in their king.

“I know we’re all tired, and I know that we all face a war we have our doubts about in terms of winning,” He began, “Even I have doubts in my position as your king. Because I was... Um... preoccupied with something, we almost lost one battle of many more to come.”

Mutters rose up in the crowd, and worried glances were exchanged.

“But!” He interrupted, “we have one victory to be proud of. One victory, all thanks to your bravery to push on, and to Katherine’s strength.”

A round of applause came about, and Kyle elbowed Dovakiin in the side. “Dude, what?” He raised a confused eyebrow at the High Jew Elf. Whispers were stuffed into his ear and he nodded. “Thanks, Kyle. Now go eat a sandwich or something, you sound hungry.”

“And one last thing!” He yelled once the elf scurried off to attack Stan’s dwindling snack supply, hushing the crowd once more, “we have somebody who needs a promotion.”

He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, who blinked. “Katherine Holloway, you are no longer fit for the position of a mere fighter. With great honor, being your friend, I now declare you as Lady Katherine, first knight of Kupa Keep!”

A cheer went up and the kingdom of Kupa Keep expressed their joy for the first knight. Pats on the back were received until she was sure her spine was sore, and a hug from the paladin was thoroughly welcomed. “Congrats, Kat! Looks like we can be holy warriors together,” He smiled at her. She returned the smile and shook his hands together. “I’m just happy to be back in the game, Leo.”

“Hey, guys!” Stan yelled, and the celebration’s mood screeched to a stop.

“Stan, what’s up?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, yo-you kinda ruined the mo-mood here buddy,” Jimmy frowned, his mouth frozen just as he was about to take a bite of a sandwich.

“Where’s Cartman?”

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, this is an alternate route ImagineAnneMorgan's OC Katherine could have gone down in place of her vigilante origin story Copy Cat, so everything that goes down in the following books after Copy Cat aren't considered canon in this story. If you want to request for your own original characters to be in this story, go ahead and ask me on my Tumblr! I promise I'll remember my manners, and if we agree on something I'll do my best to worm them in the story while still keeping its flow smooth.


End file.
